


What Is Behind Him

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Geoffrey leaves for Fort Dix tomorrow.  He and his lover are having a rough time with it.





	What Is Behind Him

**Author's Note:**

> "The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." - G.K. Chesterton

Gaius sat next to his lover quietly as they rode the subway to their stop on Broadway. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and take the hand of the man to whom he'd pledged his life, but the older woman sitting across from them was already casting glances their way.

Geoff nudged Gaius with his elbow. "Well, you're finally getting me to see this play."

"Hmm. Too bad it took being drafted to convince you." Gaius shook his head and responded quietly, "I'm sorry. I know we agreed not to argue tonight."

Geoff nodded, his face becoming grim. "Two years. I'll be back in two years. Besides, you'll be in school in England for most of it." Neither man wanted to let themselves think of what might happen to turn that two years into never. Vietnam was so far away but it was the specter that hung over every American man.

The woman across from them stood when she heard her stop announced and gathered her things together, dropping an apple. Geoff leaned down and caught it as it rolled past him, handing it back to her with a smile. "Ma'am."

She smiled back at him. As she tucked the fruit back in her bag, she looked Gaius in the eye. "When my man went off to war, I was so angry with him that I let him go without telling him how much I loved him. He came back, thank God, but it took us far too long to re-establish the bond we had before he went off to fight. Life and love are too short to let the idiocy of politics get in the way." She patted a speechless Geoff on the knee as she passed. "God bless you and keep you safe, young man."

Gaius fought back tears after she was gone. "Do you really want to see the play, Geoff?"

"Not really. I'd much rather we go home and just hold each other. At least there I can touch you."

"Then let's go home. We need to stock up to tide us over until you get back."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
